


Diplomatic Negotiations

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Feeding, Insecurity, Weight Gain, magical weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest Orlesian trend to show off their wealth and power is to put on weight. Josephine participates, but is then insecure about her relationship with Cadash. However Cadash loves Josephine in any form.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55754751#t55754751">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The candied oranges and bigger meals were starting to have an effect. Her smalls felt a bit tighter, body softer, and she observed loosening her belt. It was a strange thing what the Orlesians thought fashionable (and that this was likely to be out of fashion in a few years), but Josephine had the comfort of watching them put on weight as well, some of them blowing up from dainty tiny things to where they couldn't even get their pants over their knees, their thighs were so big.

Even Empress Celene had been taken in by the fashion. Rumour had it that she had doubled in size since the ball, and that she was still getting fatter.

Josephine didn't intend to go quite that far. She wasn't just a diplomat to Orlais. It was nice, though, not to have to fret over how little time she had and how much she could indulge in snacks.

She could feel her thighs rubbing together as she walked, her trousers getting tighter and tighter as her ass expanded, the waistband cutting into a belly she hadn't had before. Her breasts had gotten bigger, blouses beginning to strain, and there was a softness to her face and upper arms. She had fully intended to stop there so she wouldn't have to buy new clothes.

When she couldn't get her trousers done up after having breakfast, she was mildly horrified. She looked at herself in the mirror and she was huge. Oh Maker, why had she gone too far? Cadash was going to find her utterly repulsive!

She bit back tears, sucking in her belly to get her trousers done up, put her blouses and sashes on, and tried to convince herself that she didn't need to go to the tailor's.

"No more candied oranges," she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her resolution to stop putting on weight, Josephine found that she was still getting bigger. Her clothes were at tearing point, but she stubbornly refused to buy new ones.

The Orlesians approved. Funding and requests and patronage was rolling in as easily as her flesh rolled over the band of her trousers. They sent her gifts of heavy food, and at formal dinners where she was ambassador, they had lavish courses where it was considered the height of disgrace not to eat everything on her plate.

Often she was so full after these meals that she had to discreetly undo her trousers, her stomach distended with food as if she were with child. They would all talk amicably, knowing that they had to wait for their meals to settle before they could rise from the table.

At Skyhold, Josephine took her meals in private, feeling guilty that she could be allowed to eat so much when so many were starving in the countryside.

But with the extra weight came a surprise. The pressure of her trousers and blouse rubbed against her body, her nipples becoming sensitive and hard, the seams of her smalls somehow managing to tease her clit. Whenever it became too much, Josephine could lock her door, and bring herself into a state of bliss quite quickly.

Yet Cadash had yet to see all of this. The dwarven warrior had left only a week after Josephine had begun her binge, and hadn’t witnessed the swelling of flesh. It made her nervous as the horn sounded to announce the Inquisitor’s return.

As always, she went down to the gates to greet the party, feeling the eyes of the Inquisition on her as she took tiny steps to make sure she didn’t burst a seam. She felt like she was wobbling all over, and she started to feel a hot flush down her neck. It was slightly outrageous that she had succumbed to the whims of the Orlesians.

But the money was sorely needed.

Josephine sighed, standing out of direct sight of Cadash as the dwarf rode in. Cullen glanced at her and gave her a reassuring smile, taking Josephine by the elbow to stand between himself and Leliana.

When Cadash dismounted, striding over to her advisors, she paused, looking Josephine up and down, and then handed over several reports.

“You are all looking well,” said Cadash. “Anything urgent enough to stand between me and a bath?”

“Nothing that can’t wait,” said Cullen.

Leliana gave Cadash a report of her own, but arranged a meeting later.

“And you, Josephine?” asked Cadash.

Josephine slumped slightly. That pause before had felt like disapproval. She folded her hands over her belly shyly, although she lifted her chin to attempt confidence.

“The Orlesians have given us much support in the past two months, Inquisitor. I would be glad to go through the exact details later, if you so wish,” said Josephine.

“So the Orlesians are doing this on purpose,” mused Cadash. “I’ve seen them out and about. This is a diplomatic negotiation, then?”

Josephine nodded. Damn this woman for having such a good blank face! It was difficult to read whether Cadash was disgusted or pleased. They hadn’t kissed, although they didn’t usually do that in public, Josephine told herself, so there was no use reading into the lack of a kiss. These meetings at the gate were always formal.

Cadash turned away, glancing back at Josephine once or twice as she left. When Josephine returned to her office there was a message on her desk.

_Meet me at nine tonight. I want to see how much you’ve grown for the sake of the Inquisition. - C_


	3. Chapter 3

When Josephine ascended the stairs to Cadash’s quarters, she slipped into a dress that a noblewoman had sent as a gift, and carried a box of chocolates. The waist was high, fabric falling from under her bust rather than the typical style of falling from the waist. It was thin, golden fabric, and it clung to her body as she walked, the layers rippling, trimmed with blue ribbons. There were a pair of silken slippers to go with the dress in navy blue.  
It was loose on her, although if she put any more weight on her stomach and thighs would certainly disrupt the line of the dress, and the pleats in the bust would start to smooth out. She knocked on the door.

“Come in,” called Cadash.

The room was softly lit with candles, incense from Antiva burning in a lantern that hung from the ceiling. Cadash was at her desk, writing something down, and when she turned to look at Josephine, she smiled.

“Please take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment, love.”

On the table were nibbles of all sorts, cheeses, fruit, bread, meats, and Antivan sticky pastries that Josephine was so fond of, stuffed with nuts and honey. She put her box of chocolates down and resisted the urge to pick at the offerings. When she sat she put a pillow in her lap, conscious of her stomach and thighs.

“Right. All done,” said Cadash.

She rose, and joined Josephine, sitting next to her, taking her hands, and giving her a kiss. Although chaste, there was a little more desire behind it than usual — Cadash seemed more excited about the evening than she did. Josephine had interpreted the message and the setting as romantic, but she hugged the pillow closer when they parted and Cadash turned to the food.

“What would you like to eat?” Cadash asked.

It all looked wonderful. She desperately wanted to eat one of the pastries — it had been so long since someone had prepared Antivan pastries for her, and the memory of the taste lingered in her mind.

“I don’t think it would be prudent, Inquisitor,” replied Josephine.

“Josephine,” sighed Cadash. “Call me Malika here. I don’t want to think of the Inquisition at the moment.”

When Malika held up a cracker laden with cheese to offer to Josephine, Josephine shook her head.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, I just don’t feel like eating,” said Josephine.

Malika popped the cracker and cheese into her mouth, crunching loudly as she looked Josephine over again.

“If this is about your weight, I think you look gorgeous,” said Malika.

She tugged at the pillow covering Josephine’s lap. Reluctantly, Josephine let go, and looked away. When Malika let out a quiet gasp, Josephine flinched.

Was it really that bad?

A broad hand touched Josephine’s stomach, running down the dress, and sliding over her thighs. Josephine jerked back around in surprise, watching Malika measure her heavy body with her hands.

“You’re so soft,” murmured Malika. “And your belly — oh Josephine, this sounds terrible, but thank the Maker for silly Orlesians.”

“You like this?”

Malika snorted. “Of course I like this. Can you imagine the cuddles you can give? And the sex will be amazing, I can’t even begin to imagine how it will be to eat you out.”

Josephine flushed. She forgot that Malika could be so blunt.

“I wasn’t expecting it, when I came back,” admitted Malika. “For you to have put on so much in so little time.”

She stroked Josephine’s cheek tenderly.

“I had help,” said Josephine. “When the Orlesians found out, they sent me food.”

One of Malika’s hands left Josephine’s body, picking up the chocolate box.

“Like these?”

“Yes. And their parties — oh, it was obscenely decadent,” said Josephine.

Malika opened the box. A message was inside: Choose wisely. The chocolates were laid out in the shape of a woman, each body part a separate chocolate.

“Oh no,” said Josephine. “I’ve heard about these. The mages made them so the nobles could put on more weight quicker.”

“They’re enchanted?”

Josephine nodded and took the box off Malika.

“Hold on, I want to try one,” protested Malika.

She managed to grab one — hips — and held it to her lips.

“No, no, don’t,” said Josephine.

Snatching the chocolate back, she put it in the box.

“They’re potent,” she said. “You can’t afford to be weighed down in a fight, what if you were too slow and got hurt?”

Malika kissed Josephine’s cheek. She crawled into Josephine’s lap, pressing her war-hardened body against Josephine’s.

“Well, if you insist,” said Malika. “I wouldn’t want to leave you.”

Her hands pressed between them, pushing up to cup Josephine’s breasts through the fabric of her dress. Josephine moaned, Malika watching her intently.

“Even your face is rounder.”

Josephine pressed a hand against her face. It was true, her cheeks were chubbier. Malika smiled, dipping her head to nibble at Josephine’s neck. Some of Josephine’s confidence was coming back.

“I like this. You’re bigger all over,” said Malika. “Now will you eat something?”

“Oh,” said Josephine. “A pastry. I’ve missed them so.”

Malika climbed out of Josephine’s lap to pick up a triangle, and fed it to her. With each bite, Malika rubbed at Josephine’s nipples. Food and pleasure mixed together in a delicious haze, and when Malika licked away the crumbs that had fallen onto Josephine’s chest, she couldn’t help but moan.

“To bed?” asked Malika.

The question sounded perfectly reasonable. Josephine took a moment to shake the haze from her head, everything coming on much more intensely than she had intended. She wanted sex, and Malika had done a good job of comforting her about her body, but Josephine was still uncertain.

“N-not tonight,” said Josephine.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow.”

They snuggled together on the couch, Malika leaning her head against Josephine. This was fine. She could handle this. Tomorrow she would show her body completely.


End file.
